From Ugly Duckling to Beautiful Swan
by Wolf Jade
Summary: She never learned anything until she decided to try for ANBU squad. With the help of two ANBU members she achieves that honor. But then an important mission appears and she has to go away without telling Naruto and Sasuke why she’s leaving until they both


**Title: **From Ugly Duckling to Beautiful Swan  
**Rated: **M to be sure  
**Summary: **She never learned anything until she decided to try for ANBU squad. With the help of two ANBU members she achieves that honor. But then an important mission appears and she has to go away without telling Naruto and Sasuke why she's leaving until they both show up for the same mission.

**Comments: **You'll just have to read to discover the pairing and I really don't care if you read the whole thing only to find it's a pairing you abhor. Don't complain to me about it because I won't listen. Everything is the way it is for a reason.

The ages for Sakura and Kakashi are that way for a reason and no it's not because they might be the pairing. Oh, another thing, I'm not showing what went on during the ANBU exam because I just don't have the skills for creating the exam out of thin air on short notice…short notice for me anyway.

Please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_So much has happened in the past year that I'm not sure how to handle it all. I'm happy that I made it into Anbu regardless of the types of jobs I've had to do. I really enjoy being with the people on my team. I've learned so much from two…now…ex sensei's. I'm so glad they helped get me where I am today. I owe a lot to them. I'm going away on a long mission…one far tougher then I've ever been on. I don't know if I will return. I'm in love. To be blunt and I'm also confused. I don't think he returns it. But we shall soon find out. Indeed we will even if I have to beat it out of him…like that would ever work._ _Maybe I'll learn what I want to know while on this secret mission. _

I shut the diary with a slight snap and glared out the window at the moon. The same moon he was probably looking at wherever he was.

"Well, I should get some sleep," I muttered and set the diary down on the bedside table.

It was a brand new diary and I would hate myself if I never came back to complete the whole thing. Oh well…some things cannot be helped. If I live I live, if I die I die. There is nothing I can about it.

"A new day, a new mission, a new idea."

The cool night air washed over me as I snuggled down into the comfortable comforter on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Something I desperately needed and wanted. It was the only place I could have a moment of rest even if it was only for a few minutes.

**From Ugly Duckling to Beautiful Swan**

The idea of watching Naruto and Sasuke fight again made me angry. It wasn't the fact of them fighting that made me angry. The fact is that had learned far more then I did from Kakashi-sensei. He had spent more time training them he had me. That was what made me angry. Yes, I was a female and yes I wasn't as strong as them, but to me that meant nothing. It just thoroughly pissed me off. Of course, I wasn't about to say a thing about this to any of them. I wasn't stupid enough for that, just fed up with being protected all the time like a weakling. Sure I had matured and mastered quite a few jutsu, but that was about it. My ninjutsu and genjutsu were the better of the three. But my taijutsu was horrid. There was also my dream of taking on kenjutsu. Finally, the need to just get out of here became too great. I stood up slowly and gathered my shurikens and kunai. They probably wouldn't notice me leaving. It was for the best…right now anyway.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shit. I tried not to groan as I stopped myself from slamming into him. I should have known he would catch me. He is a member of the Anbu after all. He's almost thirty and has more experience then all of us, his students, put together. Of course the perverted sensei would notice me leaving.

"Training isn't over."

"Maybe for them it isn't," I bit out before I could stop myself. "I never learn anything because you're always training them and teaching them," I continued on because I had started it and I would finish it. "Just go back to ignoring me and pretending I'm a little girl and not cut out for this."

While you couldn't tell if he was shocked I hoped he was. But, one noticeable thing had happened, he wasn't being so lazy now. Then all of a sudden I saw him move and I panicked. Before I could stop myself I did a quick jutsu and disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms. Only when I was in the safety of my own home did I relax enough to actually be calm.

Sure Tsunade had taught me everything a medic-nin should now. But it wasn't enough. I wanted to know how to fight and how to protect myself. I hated being protected. When I had passed the chuunin exam I had been surprised and more so when I passed the jounin exam. Suddenly, as I sat here and thought about all of this something came to mind. Anbu had a few openings. I was sure of it. Tsunade had mentioned it to Naruto a few times in the last few days. I had two weeks in which to train for it…but I would also need Tsunade's permission and an Anbu sponsor. Kakashi would never sponsor me or teach so it would be up to me to find someone to do both.

--

"Absolutely not," The slightly drunk Hokage hissed, "You're not ready or-"

"-Strong enough?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes," she sighed, "and you don't have enough experience in fighting."

"None of which is my fault by the way," I declared and that got her attention. "You've only been teaching jutsu for medic-nin."

"Oh, but Kakashi-san-"

I rolled my eyes, "-focuses more on Naruto and Sasuke and pays no attention to me, his other student," Tsunade leaned forward, "I can't get experience on my own. Hell, I can't get stronger fighting myself."

"I understand."

"I just-"

She cut me off this time, "If I knew of someone who could train you would you put everything you had into this training?"

"Yes, I know I can do this. I just want to try. Not only that, but I need to prove to myself that I am strong enough and that I don't need to be saved."

"Alright," She turned to Shizune, "Please get Genma-san and Kurenai-san over here," Once Shizune left she looked back at me, "You'll still have to train with Team 7 on top of all of this, do you understand."

"Yes, as long as Kakashi-sensei actually teaches me."

She smirked, "I'll see to it that he does."

"Just don't mention anything of my wanting to join Anbu to him. I don't want him or the others to know."

"I understand."

While I wasn't looking for Genma as a teacher I knew he was one of the best. As was Kurenai. She motioned to sit but I stayed standing. Within twenty minutes both Anbu members were standing on either side of me. Tsunade explained the reason they were here to them and Kurenai was the first to agree. It took Genma longer to agree but when he realized who my sensei was he did agree.

--

I parried and blocked the punches thrown at me and returned them in kind. My opponent today was Genma and of course he wasn't going easy on me. But on the other hand, I was, surprisingly, doing very well after only a week and three days. I still couldn't beat either him or Kurenai but I had more control and stamina then I had before. Not to mention that I had gotten stronger. My endurance level was higher but that had something to do with the fact that they both had me do one hundred pushups, two hundred sit ups, and a ten mile run each day. Kurenai kept on telling me that I was improving and would be a strong Anbu member. I believed her but I wasn't totally sure. In a single move I did a backward summersault and the second I landed on one hand I did a jutsu with the other. There was a confused look in Genma's eyes for a moment and then he realized what I was doing. But it was already too late. He was in a body bind and couldn't do a thing to get himself out of it. Then I stepped to the side and spun on my heel to throw a kunai at the advancing Kurenai.

"You did a good job fighting Genma, but let's see what you can do against me," she said as she sidestepped the kunai and flung her own at me.

I dodged everything that I could and in return I gained a few cuts and bruises that I would be able to heal before tomorrow morning. Suddenly Kurenai changed her form and drew her katana from the saya that hung on her back. I retrieved my own katana…well Genma's katana. He wouldn't need it, not in the state he was in now. I parried her strikes and tried to go on the offense but was never given the chance. Instead I continued to block all the strikes and was pushed back towards Genma. A smile threatened to peak out from my lips but I held it back as Kurenai fell into the trap I had planned. As I took the katana and brought it up perpendicular to me I grabbed the shuriken I had used to keep my hair up and flung it right at Kurenai who was still in mid strike. It nicked her neck and I cringed slightly as she let the katana drop to the floor.

Genma finally spoke, "Well I think our job is done here. It seems you've been able to beat both of us in the same day."

"Maybe it's time to challenge Kakashi-san to a fight," Kurenai hinted and I smiled at her.

"Someday I will…but not now. I want him to see me fight during the Anbu exams," I shrugged, "Let him see how good I've gotten in two weeks."

Kurenai put the katana away and walked towards me, "Well Tsunade-sama will let you take the exam but you still need an Anbu sponsor or you won't be able to take the exam. I'm sure either Genma or myself could take the part if you want us too."

"I would love if it you could do it Kurenai-sensei. I'd rather not have the pervert be my sponsor."

Genma fell to the ground beside me as the jutsu wore off, "I resent that."

--

"Sakura, you aren't concentrating," Kakashi said without looking at me over the cover of "Icha Icha Paradise".

I smirked to myself as I continued to act a weakling as I fought against Kakashi-sensei during the morning training session. Actually, I had thought of trying but then decided it would all just give something away. So I decided to act this way and save all my strength for the session with Kurenai-sensei and Genma-sensei. I rolled my eyes as I flung two more shuriken at Kakashi-sensei. He dodged both of them easily even though one managed to nick his arm.

"Good shot, but try a little harder to hit me this time."

Naruto and Sasuke were watching from where they rested near the trees and I frowned. Naruto wasn't really watching, all he was doing was watching Sasuke and annoying him. Sasuke on the other hand was just watching me fight Kakashi-sensei with that "you'll never be like us" look on his face. Oh how I wished I could show them. But I wasn't about too. Not a chance, maybe in a few weeks when I'm sure I've gotten into Anbu. Now there's a thought. Without thinking I dodged to the side as Kakashi came at me. Shit. He had wanted to catch me off guard. Well that just ruins everything. Even Naruto and Sasuke were openmouthed on the sidelines as I managed to get away from Kakashi when I've really never been able to before.

"Getting slow in your old age sensei?" I mocked as I continued to attack him.

By the end of practice I sported at least ten new bruises and a few hundred cuts and scrapes. It didn't matter to me. I had about an hour to get home, shower, and then get to the training site to meet up with Genma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. I waved bye to Naruto and Sasuke with a quick lie about how I was supposed to help my mother clean the attic and couldn't go eat Ramen with them. I had been lying a lot in the last two weeks. There would be no training tonight. It was the Anbu exam.

"Naruto," I called out after him, "Weren't you thinking about trying out for the Anbu squad?"

He turned back and smiled at me brightly, "I was going to but then I decided to wait another year so that Sasuke and I could try at the same time."

"Oh."

Naruto looked after Sasuke and then back at me for a moment. But I waved for him to go, that it would be alright and he started after Sasuke. It was easy…plain and simple…to figure out that Naruto felt that Sasuke was a little more then a friend. I just don't think he realized it or if Sasuke realized it. Naruto waved at me and then bounded after Sasuke. This would be fun to watch. He started to run circles around Sasuke who only put his foot out to catch Naruto off guard. I cringed as Naruto landed on the ground and Sasuke stepped over him. He had hesitated a moment before continuing on without Naruto.

"Why did you ask that?" I almost jumped as Kakashi appeared in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow, "No reason. I was just wondering."

"Right," He said and turned his back to me as he pulled out that perverted book.

--

The Next Day 

--

I was finally in Anbu. Today I would be meeting my teammates for the first time. Well hopefully the first time. If Kakashi-sensei is on that team I'll be screwed. I did notice though that he wasn't at the exam last night. But I think Kurenai-sensei mentioned that he was busy trying to figure something out or something along those lines. It didn't bother me that he wasn't there…well maybe it did…a little.

"Sakura," my father called from the hallway.

"Yes, Otou-san?"

"Can you came downstairs? Your mother and I have a few things we want to give you."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute."

I stared in the mirror on the back of the door and fingered my now midnight blue hair. It was the same color as my dad's hair. That's why I had chosen it. I was sure my friends wouldn't understand why I had dyed my hair. But really it was very simple. Pink hair stands out especially in dark places. So in place of having to cover it up I dyed it instead. Now it was almost like the hair of everyone in the village. My eyes I kept the same and didn't wear contacts because it didn't matter for the eyes. You probably wouldn't notice them because of the mask I had to wear. Which, the mask, was painted a dark blue with silver designs painted on it that were in the shapes of butterflies, cherry blossoms, and flames.

I grabbed the duffel bag holding my Anbu uniform, only one of them, along with my shurikens and kunai. Kurenai told me I would choose a katana at the Anbu building if I didn't have one. Not only did the duffel bag hold those items but it also held a bow an some arrows that I had gotten used to using when my mother taught me how too. I loved it. I ran down the stairs and entered the living room a few minutes later to see what my parents wanted. On the coffee table was my father's sword and my mother's bow. Both my parents were sitting on the couch and I set my bag down on the floor as I slid into one of the armchairs. This was very confusing. Why would those weapons be on the table instead of in my parents room where they kept their Anbu equipment.

"Sakura," My father began, "I know we haven't been the best parents to you since you became a nin-"

"-but," My mother continued, "We were proud of you nonetheless. To show our love and the congratulations we feel are in order for you since you got into Anbu we have decided to give you these."

My father motioned towards the katana and the bow, "We're proud of you and we both know you'll take care of these. It's our way making you know that we're with you no matter what," As he finished he handed me his katana with both of his and bowed his head as he handed it to me.

I bowed my head in returned and flipped the katana with my right hand so that the hilt was lying near my right hand…just in case. Then my mother picked up her bow and gave it to me. This bow had been in her family for years and was very sturdy. There were marks on the bow from where it had been used in the past to block a katana that was coming down towards the head.

"Thank you," I whispered because I couldn't fully trust my own voice. "You were there last night? I never saw you."

"We arrived in time to see your fight which you were concentrating on," Father told me. "We were proud of you. You got into Anbu even before the rest of your friends."

"Yea," I replied quietly.

My mother smiled, "They'll understand," She appraised me, "I like the hair. It'll fit in better then the pink," she fingered her own pink hair.

--

My hand fixed the mask on my face as I walked into the Anbu building. Tsunade-sama had told me that the captain of the team I was on would only know that there was a new team member. He wouldn't know my name just like I wouldn't know who my team members are until I meet them for the first time…well at least maybe just for the first time as an Anbu. There is always the possibility that I do know them.

"Excuse me," I said to the masked woman at the reception desk, "I'm supposed to report somewhere but no one told me where exactly," My voice sounded strange, not like my normal voice.

She looked up, "You must be one of the new recruits," I nodded, "Let's see, did you get a number?"

"Eleven."

"Then you are in room 20B," She informed me and then pointed up the stairs, "Third floor down the hall to the left and it should be the last room on the right."

"Thank you."

"And you have about five minutes to get there," I could tell she was rolling her eyes, "Though I think you have all the time in the world with how late your captain always is."

I had already turned to go and had started to walk when she said that. But when those words left her lips I froze and started to pray that it wasn't who I hoped it was. I lifted a hand in thanks and then walked up the stairs and took them two at a time until I got to the third floor. My bow, arrows, and katana shifted on my back as I moved but I paid attention to them. It was more comfortable with those on my back then it would have been for a pack.

In less then five minutes I was knocking on the door to room 20B. The door opened and I was greeted by another masked person. This one was surprisingly familiar. The senbon hanging from his mouth told me everything I needed to know. Which also meant that Kurenai and Asuma were on this team. I had been placed with one of the more elite Anbu groups. Were they insane? I was let into the room and I entered it slowly. Kurenai I recognized almost immediately. You would too if you had spent two weeks fighting her.

"Hey," One of the team members muttered, "You must be our new member."

It took me a moment to realize it was Asuma who had spoken, "Yes, I am," I replied quietly as I walked towards them.

He removed his mask, "We really don't need these until we go on a mission, but we're required to wear them in the halls."

Everyone removed theirs and I was right in assuming that the one who opened the door was Genma. I shrugged and first took my weapons from my back and set them down on the table where there were other weapons. Then I reached up and slowly took my mask off. Underneath I wore another mask, this one cloth, like Kakashi's. And like him I wore it to hide my face, only I wore it to cover the lower half. The moment I took the painted mask off Kurenai had a strange light in her eyes. She winked at me and I knew she knew who I was. She elbowed Genma and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and smiled at me. They had been in on the plan. If Kakashi was my captain…which with my luck…he probably was. Hell, even the receptionist said this person was always late. The mask was to cover my face so he wouldn't know.

"My name is Eien," I said with a mock bow.

"I'm Genma, it's nice to meet you Eien," Thank god he wasn't putting on the flirting act, "And this is Asuma," he said as he pointed at the man next to Kurenai.

"Anko," the only other female said.

"It's nice to meet you all…" I looked around, "So, who's the captain?"

Asuma laughed, "He'll be a little late."

"A little late?" Anko muttered, "He's always late."

--

Almost and hour later the door to the room opened and in walked a masked man with spiked silver hair. I hid the groan that threatened to escape and stood up with the others. Of course I would have the one man for a captain that thought I was weak and never taught me anything useful. His mask had two ears on he top like everyone else's and was painted in a Ying Yang fashion. One side was black but for a white circle around the eye. The other side was white but for the black circle around the eye. He didn't remove the mask, but I could feel his eyes…eye on me. I smiled under the mask and stepped forward to bow. He had his head protector on covering his eye, but I could still see the black circle, well bits of it near the bottom. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was a circle like on the other side.

"You must be the new teammate," he said almost lazily.

I smirked, "Yes I am, the name is Eien and you must be the constantly late Captain, or at least that is what everyone is giving me the impression of."

"Hatake Kakashi," He crossed his arms, "I'm going to assume Eien is your first name. Do you have a last?"

"I'd prefer to keep that to myself."

I knew that would make him suspicious and of course I was right. He shifted and moved towards me. I raised an eyebrow and stood my ground. This was going to be fun. I was ready for anything he threw at me.

"Any reason why?" He asked.

Another smirk from me, "Let's just say I would rather remain anonymous due to the fact I'm very close with someone you know."

That sparked his interest but he said nothing to me about it and instead talked to everyone directly, "We have a mission. Apparently there is some man having travelers killed the night they enter the village. We're going to investigate and if necessary kill this man."

"Fun," I commented dryly, "Just as long as the man isn't a pervert. I deal with perverts enough as it is."

"I resent that," Genma added when I finished.

I smiled at him sweetly through the mask, "Who said I was talking about you?"

"Feh, of course it would be me, you have always had something against me."

"You two know each other?" Kakashi asked and looked at us strangely.

I nodded, "We've known each other for a few years as have I and Kurenai. They helped me get here today. We've been training together for the past two weeks."

I was dropping subtle hints about who I was just to see if he would get them…but by the way he was acting I supposed he wasn't even close. Well, all in due time. But now I need to leave to get ready for practice with team 7. I assumed we were still going to have it tonight. Genma put his arm around my waist and I smiled slightly as I moved into him. There was a 'slight' relationship forming between us. I'll admit that.

"When do we leave?" Anko asked as she stepped forward.

"Tomorrow at noon. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to team 7 training grounds."

--

I was going to be so late. By the time I got home I only had ten minutes to get ready and get to the field. I threw on training clothes and put my hair into a messy braid. There was no time to think up an excuse for the now midnight blue hair. I would have to think on my feet. I grabbed my kunai and shuriken pouch and ran out the door after a quick good-bye to my parents. I knew there was a possibility that Kakashi would be there before me but I also knew better. He probably wouldn't be. At least that was I hoped. About twenty minutes later I was crossing into the training field. Either it was earlier then I thought or everyone else was late. I was the only one there. Wait! I spun on my heel and dodged a kunai coming towards me. I knelt down on one knee and drew out three shurikens for each hand. Kakashi-sensei stood there with another kunai ready.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you trying to kill me?" I asked as I took a more relaxed stance but stayed on the defense.

He looked me over, "You dyed your hair."

"Actually this was my hair color at birth but I dyed it pink to be more like my mom when I turned eight," That was a total lie and I hoped he wouldn't catch it.

An elaborate lie was what I had become. Eien was a lie. Eternal. Who in their right would want to name themselves Eternal? It was the first thing that had come to mind because I loved the way it sounded. The mask had been Kurenai's idea while the idea to change my hair color had surprisingly come from Genma. But I hadn't wanted too until I realized my hair was a dead giveaway.

"So," I began, "Where is everyone?" I never moved.

"I decided it would be best if it was just us today."

"Okay…care to elaborate?"

"You said I never paid much attention to you and thought you were weak…a waste of my time."

"I never said all of that," I objected, "Well not in those words."

He smiled, or at least I think he smiled, "Well let's get to it."

Oh shit!

--

Damn, I was sore. Not only did I have a gash on my arm that would not heal due to the fact that I was very low on Chakra, but I was limping. Limping! Something Kakashi would definitely notice and my Chakra wasn't totally back to normal. Ugh, I was screwed…badly. I fixed the cloth mask on my face and fixed my sword on my back. When acting or being a fighter you dress as one. I wore the metal arm guards that I had worn as a genin and was glad they still fit. Fit into the arm guards were shurikens while my kunai were put into a pouch on my belt; all but for one shuriken which hung on my neck and a kunai that was tucked into my braid. My right boot had a knife sheathed within it and I had forgone the bow and arrow this time.

There was word from Kurenai that we were also going to be working with a group of Jounin. I just hoped it wouldn't be anyone I know. But with my horrible luck it will be. I was a few minutes early at the meeting point and used the time to make sure I had everything. Arm guards, check; weapons, check; food, check; blanket, check; first aid kit, check; mask, definitely a check. I looked around for anyone who could be on team but only saw a familiar blond coming this way dressed like me, only in his customary orange and black. No…anyone but him…I can't deal with one person who could find me out let alone two. Make that three. Just behind Naruto was the familiar form of Sasuke.

"You ready?" I looked to my right and saw Genma perched against a railing.

"Of course. Can you tell-"

"-No, you have nothing to worry about," He said after he cut me off.

"Thank you."

I acted totally unlike myself and perched myself next to Genma on the railing. In normal circumstances I would never do this…but this is anything but a normal circumstance. They looked at both of us and I could see Sasuke's distaste when he looked at Genma. But when he looked at me there was a searching look in his eyes. I nodded my head to him but said nothing. I wasn't in the position to trust my voice.

"I wonder why Sakura-chan isn't coming with us," Naruto exclaimed, "Do you think she's sick?"

"Baka, Tsunade-sama needed her to stay here for training, plus we both know she would never be able to handle an A-Class mission like this."

I bristled and tried to ignore them. Genma smirked at me and I had to defeat the urge to take that senbon and shove it down his throat. Finally I saw Asuma and Kurenai come towards us and I let out the breath I had been holding. They stopped beside us and Asuma raised his hand in greeting while Kurenai just smiled at me. Anko arrived a few minutes later and I was reminded of my distaste for her. Nothing was said as we settled in to wait for Kakashi…wait…he's supposed to be late. But there he was coming towards us on the bridge. The one time where I actually wanted him to be late, he's not.

"Are we all here?" He asked when he arrived and I just rolled my eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei why isn't Sakura-chan coming with us?" Naruto questioned as he bounded up to him.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto for a moment before he spoke, "I don't know. Tsunade-sama wouldn't give me a solid reason. But I personally think it was because she doesn't have much experience with fighting and because she isn't strong...enough."

It took everything I had not to clench my fist and release my anger. Finally, though a few seconds later a thought came to mind. This was perfect.

"Kakashi-san, just because females are weak in the eyes of men," that gained me a few looks from the males in the group, "Doesn't mean they are. I'm female and so are Kurenai and Anko. If we were weak would we have gotten into Anbu? I mean, I fought against the best to get here so does that mean I'm weak even if I won?"

"You've never met Sakura," Sasuke told me, "It surprised me that she even got to the Jounin level. Her became an Anbu? It's impossible. Naruto and I are only waiting for the next trial which is next year because we weren't ready for it now. Sakura wouldn't even have been able to try next year let alone now."

"Anything is possible," I commented dryly and flicked my midnight blue braid over my shoulder, "Now Kakashi-san I believe you owe us all an explanation of the plan?"

He nodded and scratched his head, "Well we're a gang of fighting ninjas whose parents are missing-nin and since we have nowhere to go we became mercenaries and we do whatever a village asks us to do. We will all retain our first names but the last names will be different."

"Okay," Genma drawled, "What are these last names?"

"Kurenai, Asuma you are husband and wife," there was laughter, "and your last name is Ito. Sasuke, Eien, your brother and sister. Last name is Kunugi. Genma you and Naruto are distantly related but still share a last name, Rae, and I am the leader, but no one knows my last name."

"What about me?" Anko asked.

"Anko Yamazaki, you're just along for the ride."

"I've always wanted a little brother," I remarked and smirked at the look on Sasuke's face.

"Who says I'm the youngest," He shot back.

I held my hands up in surrender, "Fine, I've always wanted an overbearing jerk for an older brother. Don't forget to be protective maybe on the obsessive side."

I've always hated people who want to be the best. They never will be the best though they might be stronger, but no one is better then anyone else. Everyone is the same and always will be. Kakashi gave the order to move out and we started off the bridge towards the border. But it was only at a walk for now anyway, but that also meant that everyone would see my limp. I straightened my back and just bared the pain as I followed behind everyone else. It surprised me that I actually managed to keep pace with everyone else. Then we all paused for a moment so Kakashi could tell us the formation we were to continue on in. I was with Kakashi had the front.

"You're limping," He told me after a few hours of running through the trees.

I peered over at him, "Really? I didn't notice."

"What happened?"

Damn, "I was training with a friend of mine last night and I was in a tree. Of course he has this one attack I can never beat and he used it on me and I fell out of the tree and landed on my leg. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

He only looked at me and then moved slightly faster. He's trying to see how far he can push me before I give up. Not going to work Sensei. I managed to keep pace with him the whole time until we reached where he decided we would camp. Once everything was set up, with me and Sasuke sharing a tent because we were related…great…I leaned lazily against a tree as everyone else ate dinner. I was beginning to turn into Kakashi. No eating until everyone else is asleep or they have already eaten. Not that I really cared. When you watch Naruto eat you lose your appetite.

"Not eating?" Sasuke asked me as he sat down on the ground beside my standing form.

"No, I'm not very hungry."

"Why do you wear the mask?" He asked me quietly and I lowered myself to the ground beside him. "Are you like deformed or something?"

I smiled, "No, I'm not deformed. I'm just very self conscious, one too many times of boyfriends and family members telling me I'm a disgusting person and that no one will love me." All a part of my elaborate lie of life.

He said nothing and I was glad. There was only so much of this lie that I could dish out off the bat. I was still Sakura, but to everyone else I was just Eien. I stood up slowly and grabbed my pack from the ground beside me. With a little wave to everyone else I entered the tent I was to share with my 'brother' and lay down on one side. I truly wasn't hungry and just decided to eat in the morning if I got up early enough. Instead I just closed my eyes and slowed my breathing so it would seem like I was asleep. There was no watch for me tonight and wouldn't be at all during this mission. It had been Asuma's idea and everyone had decided to follow it and I hadn't complained.

After a little while I heard quiet talking outside of the tent and recognized one of the voices as Naruto's almost immediately. I slid forward and knelt carefully before the tent's closed opening. The other person spoke and I stiffened slightly when I realized it was Sasuke. Late night meetings? What is going on between them. Then there was a sound I definitely didn't want to hear. Maybe it would be a better idea to leave them be.

--

About a week later we reached our target village. It wasn't anything special but for the large Japanese Castle on a hill in the middle of the village. We were all in our characters and raring to go. Sasuke and I were bickering like siblings and we had even had a small fist fight a few yards from the gate. Naruto was busy annoying his 'distant relation' and Kurenai was snuggled up against Asuma who had his arms tightly wrapped around her. Anko…well Anko was her usual disturbing self and walked behind all of us. After awhile I moved away from my 'brother' and walked up to Kakashi. He barely glanced at me but was acting his part.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"I was just thinking about a few things and needed some quiet."

He nodded thoughtfully, "So," He looked behind us and lowered his voice a few decibels, "How well do you know Sakura?"

"Mm?"

He explained, "You've gotten tense when Naruto or Sasuke mention Sakura and how she wouldn't be able to get as far as Anbu."

"We're just acquaintances."

"Sure you are," he said and then pulled out that perverted book of his.

"We are," I whispered and then let myself drift back to the group. "Genma," I whined, "Can't you shut up your relative? He's annoying me."

"I could try but it's not going to work," He said with a laugh and put his arm around me. "We could always kill him love."

To be truthful nothing and I mean nothing was going on between Genma and myself. We both knew it. He had just taken over the role of an older brother for me. Not an older brother like Sasuke was pretending to be. His relationship to me as an older brother had nothing to do with the plan. It was pretty much left behind in Konoha. But now he was just being a good friend and a shoulder to lean on. Now on the other hand Naruto and Sasuke can have each other whenever they want. While they might try to hide it and won't admit it to themselves everyone can tell they love each other. I peered ahead of us and smiled as Naruto was checking Sasuke out for like the fifth time today. How cute! Now if only they'd admit it to each other. Genma dipped his head down and 'kissed' my neck, well what wasn't covered by the mask.

"We're coming up on the gate," He whispered to me. "Get ready incase we have company up there."

"Alright," I whispered in return.

--

We had no trouble getting into the village but being in the village was another problem all its own. The place was ruined. There was no one there at all. At first the fact that there were no guards at the gate had been strange but now I can see that it wasn't strange. It was like the place had been abandoned, which only succeeded in freaking me out. Everyone was on guard even Kakashi, who would normally be he usual lazy self. No one had drawn weapons yet but we all had them in reach. I probably looked like a dork, not that I cared, with my hand reaching over my shoulder to the hilt of the katana strapped against my back. We were all on the defense but this could all change in a matter of a second. Genma and I stayed close together because we had this thing going…not a relationship. We work very well together, something to do with our training. He's long range and I'm short. He goes on the offense I go on the defense. In other words I protect him while he does his thing.

"Is anyone around?" Sasuke asked quietly and I found myself shaking my head.

"I can't sense anyone," Kakashi answered and I frowned as I shifted my position so I was walked backwards.

Someone needs to watch our back and it looks like I'm the one to do that. My hand tightened on the katana's hilt and I started to slide the katana out of the saya. I wanted it in my hands…in front of me where I could move quicker then I would if I had to take it from the saya when attacked. My eyes shifted quickly to a building on my right, everyone had already passed it but for me. I felt as if someone was watching me and whoever it was seemed to be in that building or at least that is what it felt like. I looked behind for a moment to get my bearings and then I paused in the middle of the street.

"Genma-san," I whispered and he paused to look back at me, "Do you feel as if someone is watching us?"

He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment before he shook his head, "No, I don't sense anything. Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, the building to my right."

He looked up briefly and then back at me, "Tell Kakashi, he needs to know this if he doesn't already."

I nodded briefly and looked to the right once more before I re-sheathed my katana. In place of it I took a single chopstick from my hair and twirled it between my fingers as I walked up to Kakashi. It was amusing when I passed by Sasuke and Naruto. They were worried about each other and watched each others back's though they slipped glances to each other when they thought the other wasn't watching. However sweet and loving it was it could also serve has a distraction during the fight. I thought back to the times when they would just act annoyed towards each other but you could see the confusion in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at Naruto. Like he was confused at how he felt but apparently he had discovered his feelings if the other night was any consolidation.

"Otouto-san," I said and once I had his attention on me, "Keep your thoughts on the objective and not on a certain interest; the same goes for you Naruto-kun," I winked at him and then moved to catch up with Kakashi, "Une momento?"

"What?" He asked.

"We are being observed from a building we've just passed."

He looked briefly at me, "I've noticed. What do you suggest we do?"

"Make it seem like we haven't noticed them and when they least expect it, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun can go take care of it," I advised lightly, "Or you could always just send me."

"Like hell," He hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "Still have women issues?"

"Eien," He hissed calmly, "I will not take this crap from you."

"So stop acting like your better then me just because I'm a woman."

"Fine, go take care of them."

"Arigato."

As I disappeared away from him and placed an illusion in my place I entered the building to the right of the target. Please don't be some perverted jerk who just wanted to kidnap one of us females, I whispered in my head. I drew my sword in front of me and in a shower of Sakura petals I found myself in the other building standing behind a man with two gleaming kodachi attached to his back. Two kodachi? This was not going to end well. I fixed my grip on the sword and held it before me.

"Are you going to turn around or am I going to have kill you dishonorably?" I asked finally and the man never moved, "Dishonorably it is then."

"A dishonorable Nin is not a good thing," the man advised as he turned.

Damn, I only shrugged in response to his comment and smiled, "Thanks for turning around, now I can see the face of the man I kill."

In a second he had both kodachi in his hands and was in a defensive position. If I wasn't so focused on killing this guy and saving my own life I probably would have admired those two blades. But I was dodging attacks that forced me onto the defense. So maybe Kakashi was right, women are weak. I spun on my heel and slammed my foot into the man's stomach. The next few moves would be crucial and they would involve lots of taijutsu and kenjutsu. My foot snapped out and managed to catch him off guard long enough for my to use the hilt of the katana to rid his left hand of one of the kodachi. I dodged to the left and barely managed to stop myself from getting sliced in two. Shit, there was a second Nin. I spun on my heel and slammed the hilt of the katana into the mans chin and then spun out, the tip of the katana's blade catching my original target in the chest. But neither of them budged. They both stood strong and got into offensive stances. This wasn't good and I was alone with two potentially dangerous fighters…both with sharp gleaming kodachi and katana's. I slid my hand forward on the hilt until it rested against the hand guard. My other hand I placed flush against the blade.

'Now would be a good time for someone to come save me,' the 'Sakura' part of me shouted.

I shoved the thought away and changed my stance so I was now on the defense. If only I could get my Kunai from my pouch. The sound of a blade cutting through the air brought me back from my thoughts and I clumsily brought my own katana up to block a kodachi. I heard the katana come down towards my back and I dodged to the left as I brought my katana up to push the kodachi away. At the same time the kodachi wasn't protecting the owner from the katana. He was dead within seconds and as he fell to the ground I was already blocking strikes from the other fighter. I brought my katana up in a high guard and continued to fight diligently as I parried strike after strike. It was tiresome and I needed to end it quickly. I slid one hand back as I blocked another strike and let my hand slip into the kunai pouch. When I pulled the kunai out a second later the man pulled his sword in attempt to try to get the kunai from my hand. Bad idea. I brought the katana down in a somewhat shaky arc and jumped back a second after the blade connected with his neck. I grimaced as drops of red blood splattered against my katana, hand, and arm. At least none of it seemed to have gotten on my clothes. Briefly, I looked down at the bodies and then flicked the blood off of the blade with a sudden flick of my wrist. No need to waste time taking care of those bodies. People probably already knew we were here if these two were any consolation. I slid the katana back into its saya and then quickly moved to make sure my mask hadn't slipped. It hadn't and I performed the jutsu to get my back to the rest of the team. The second I arrived the illusion was gone.

I made my way towards Kakashi and spoke quietly for only him to hear, "They are taken care of. No one will hear of our actions from them."

"Good, you were gone for awhile," he commented.

"We'll see how long it takes you against three swords the next time we come across something like this."

I was stretching the truth a bit. It would have been just as easy to tell him there were two guys, but all I told him was there were three swords. So for all he knew I could have fought against three people and not two. Just you're average stretch of the truth. Kakashi appraised me for a moment and then looked forward as he continued to walk. I let out the breath I had held and let myself slow enough to drift back into my position at the back with Genma. Anko glared at me for a moment and then moved aside to pass by me. Yep, she hates me, like I really care. I felt Genma's hand move around my shoulder momentarily and then it was gone. Thank god for small favors. You could always trust the flirty Genma to make you feel better.

--

Later that night we were bunked down in the remains of an old ramen house. Anko and Genma had both taken first watch for the night. The ideal of letting the women sleep had been abandoned upon the realization of those two men in the building. Second watch was made up of Naruto and Sasuke…a stupid idea if you asked me…they were both probably just going to make out. I bit back a snicker that threatened to break lose. Then it would be Kurenai and Asuma, which left the last watch for Kakashi and myself. When it came time for Sasuke and Naruto to have the watch I would definitely be awake. Who else was going to make sure that we were protected especially if they did decide to make out instead of do their jobs. A smile crossed my face for a moment before it fell from my face. I would probably get no sleep tonight…no worries though, I can last without a lot of sleep unlike a few people. I lay back on the hard earth and had to sit up almost immediately to pull out a broken brick from underneath my blanket. With stuff like this I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I lay back down and looked around as best I could at everyone else as they bunked down. I let myself slip off into dreamland. But true to my word when it was time for Sasuke and Naruto to take watch I did wake up and do their job for them while they were a bit involved.

Someone had a hand on my shoulder. One of my hands reached for a kunai while I opened my eyes and relaxed almost immediately when I recognized Kurenai's face. I let the kunai fall back into my pouch and then moved to stand but she pushed me down firmly and motioned towards me face. Damn, my mask must have fallen while I was asleep. It was easily fixed and within seconds I was joining Kakashi for our watch. This would prove to be interesting. Instead of placing my katana against my back I held the hilt in my right hand and let the blade rest against the back of my arm where the arm met the shoulder. It would be quicker to move with it this way instead of at my back. Kakashi was leaning against one of the buildings old posts with one of those disgusting Icha Icha Paradise books. I gazed at him for a moment before I started to look around us for anything out of the ordinary.

"Eien-"

"Hmm?"

"-or is it Sakura?"

Shit. Then again I had given Kakashi one to many hints, including the fact that I had been limping the day after he 'trained' with 'Sakura'. I sighed regretfully and pulled the face mask down as I turned to look at Kakashi. This was going to be difficult.

"So you figured it out, when?" I asked peacefully though inside I wanted to beat all the answers from him.

He looked at me, the Icha Icha Paradise book tucked away somewhere, "When you told me just now."

Shit. He hadn't known until I had to open my big mouth and respond. Vaguely, I wondered how he was going to react about everything, including the fact I never went to him for help with training and the fact that the one time he actually trained with only me, I acted like weak 'little' Sakura. I scanned the area once more and then looked back at the rest of the group. Naruto and Sasuke had somehow fallen asleep together. I had no time to muse over their relationship.

"I assume your Father taught you how to use a sword?"

I stiffened, "No…actually Genma and Kurenai taught me everything I needed to know to become Anbu. My father only encouraged it along with my mom who helped me touch up on my skills with a bow and arrow," he made a slight noise and I smiled. "Are you angry…mad at me for not going to you?"

"No, I realize it was all partly if not all my fault and I respect you for asking for outside help with this. I'm glad you made it."

I bowed, "Thank you."

He nodded to me and went back to the watch. I walked forward and looked down the street in both directions. It was far too quiet especially since now we knew there were people here. Soon it would all commence and that man would send his assassins after us to kill all of us…if we didn't get to him first. Suddenly something came to mind and in an instant the mask was back up covering the lower half of my face.

"Kakashi-san," he looked over at me, "Don't tell anyone about this."

He nodded at me and I could have sworn he was smiling.

--

I almost smirked as I kicked Genma in the side to wake him up. He was snoring…it was annoying but in the end it was kinda cute. As soon as I saw his eyes open I stepped over him quickly and dodged his roaming hand. My target? Sasuke and Naruto. It was time to wake them up so we could find 'our' target. I knelt down beside Sasuke and gently, if not a little forcefully, tugged on his sleeve. He would be up before I could even remove my hand and when my eyes flicked up to look at his face as I removed my hand I saw I was right.

"Nani?"

"It's time to go," I answered quietly and motioned towards Naruto, "Make sure he's up and for the love of god next time you're on watch do your job and don't make out with Naruto. I needed my sleep and instead I was forced to take watch."

Sasuke paled a bit and I only winked at him as I gave Naruto a kick with the tip of my shoe. He jolted awake and I nodded to him as I moved to walk away towards Kakashi and Genma. Genma waved to me quickly and I retrieved my things without a thought. My katana went back on my back in a special sleeve built into the pack. I re-braided my hair and stuck a kunai in it, as I checked to make sure the single shuriken around my neck was still there. I fixed my arm guards and then moved towards where Genma and Kakashi stood as they talked.

"Good Morning," I chirped almost cheerfully. "Shall we get going?"

--

It was about four pm and we had stopped at the outskirts to the village. We had searched the whole place for anyone that could possibly be left in the village…but we found no one. Asuma had even gone back to the building that housed to bodies of those two men I killed and it looked like the fight hadn't even happened. It was like our target had been prepared for this type of thing. It didn't make me feel good at all. In fact for the first time in years I felt a little scared.

"Eien," someone said softly and I looked over Genma as he put his hand on my shoulder, "you okay?"

"No…I'm worried."

He smiled at me," We all are. None of us know this man's plans. We have no idea what to expect. You're doing a wonderful job. Keep it up."

"Thank you."

"Eien, Kakashi told me that-" Kurenai broke in just then and I smiled at her with a quick nod.

"-He does and I'm glad that he was not angry. The rest will have to wait for another time."

Genma and Kurenai would both understand that I had meant to wait to announce it to Sasuke and Naruto. Maybe I would never have to and like Kakashi they would other just do as Kakashi or figure it out on their own. But, I would feel far better if I did get the chance to tell them before this mission was up…or maybe after the mission and on the way back to Konoha. Whichever came first.

Kakashi came towards us, "Genma, Eien, can you both scout ahead."

Genma looked over at me and nodded at Kakashi. Kakashi's look passed over me quickly and I only nodded to him slightly as I followed after Genma. There was a town not to far from here and we hoped they would be able to tell us something…or maybe it would be where we found the people from this unfortunate village. I glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto, as we passed, both of whom talked in low voices and barely even noticed as we walked by them. One of these days their actions were going to get them killed or worse, someone else killed. I slid a kunai from the pouch and held it loosely in my hand. There was absolutely no one around; no one was between us and the gate leading from this place. Maybe the village name had been confused and this wasn't it, but that still didn't explain the two men I killed in that building. Something wasn't right here and I wanted to know why. A gaze to my left showed Genma was just as deep in thought as I was. Suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eye and my left arm moved to block whatever it was. A kunai fell harmlessly to the ground after it hit my arm guard and I spun on my heel to the left as I dropped to a defensive crouch. Genma followed suit and I gazed around us for a moment and then something clicked in my mind.

"Below us," I hissed and Genma reacted instantly while it took me a second longer.

A hand closed around my left ankle and I used my right foot to slam downwards into the ninja's arm. At the same time my hands moved into a jutsu and in a shower of cherry blossoms I disappeared only to reappear behind an unsuspecting ninja. The sound of my katana being drawn from its sheath shocked the ninja into action and he blocked the blade as it came down towards him. More and more ninjas moved into place around Genma and myself. Someone needed to get help.

"Go, get help. I'll deal with them."

He answered almost immediately, "Not a chance. You don't stand a-"

"Go Genma," I shouted as I continued to dodge the kunai and shuriken aimed my way.

What I wouldn't give to be back in Konoha right now in my apartment relaxing with green tea and a good book. Of course, no such chance. My katana spun flawlessly in my hands as I dipped down and brought the side, the sharp side, up into a young ninja's stomach. He died instantly and in a last effort to get Genma to go I ran towards him and grabbed both his hands while my clones were depleted by the ninja. As soon as my hands formed the jutsu for him I spun around and gazed at the ninja's coming at me. For the first time in days I let a real smile cross my lips as I tore the black mask from my face. Time was time. Let Sasuke and Naruto see me in action. The smile stayed as wind moved through my hair. I dodged everything that came at me but still managed to get quite a few bruises and even a few deep cuts in the time it took for the rest of the team to get here. Three ninja's lay dead and eight more remained. It seemed whenever one fell two more came to take his place.

"Sakura," Someone shouted, "Behind you."

I reacted quickly and spun the katana's hilt in my hand to instead of the tip of the blade facing upward it faced down and then in a quick, unseen, move I brought the katana up behind me and speared a ninja. As I spun to face another I tore the katana out of the ninja and fixed the hilt in my hand. Sasuke and Naruto stood in shock for a moment until they both reacted and ran into the battle with Genma, Kakashi, and the others behind them. With all of us working together we killed the enemy ninjas and only spared one of them their fate. We still had a lord to take care off. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and groaned.

"I have the blood of like six people on me, once we kill this idiot lord, I have the first bath," I said softly.

Naruto stopped before me with Sasuke behind him and I raised an eyebrow, "Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto?" I asked in response as I slid the katana back into it's sheath after I flicked the blood away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto.

"Why did you lie?" Sasuke.

They both spoke at the same time. I sighed and looked over at Kakashi who slowly made is way over here when he saw me look his way. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. It would have come up anyway.

"You both thought I was weak and incapable of being a ninja," I answered.

Two questions…one answer that connects both.

"I didn't-" Naruto started angry.

I cut him off, "Naruto…if you believed I was strong and capable of protecting myself would you have always tried to protect me?" He pondered that, "I don't think so," I answered for him. "I'm not stupid. I knew the only way for me to actually get training to became Anbu was to go to Tsunade and get help from her…which I did."

"She means us," Kurenai interjected with a wave at Genma and herself.

"Hn," was all that came from Sasuke.

--

"That when surprisingly well," I said as Kakashi and I reentered Inn that we had left only three hours before.

That Lord was dead finally. No more travelers would be killed by this man's arrogance and greed. Anko and Genma were both well on their way back to Konoha with the prisoner that we had captured in the battle in that deserted town. We would leave for Konoha with the others tomorrow morning. The minute we entered the room that would be Kakashi's and mine I stripped the arm guards I wore along with the finger-less, elbow length gloves I had worn under them. My arms were red and slightly irritated because I hadn't removed either the arm guards or gloves since we had left Konoha. They were ripped in some placed where a kunai had made a cut on my arm…cuts that were now healed. There were, thankfully, two tatami mats in the room piled with blankets as winter was just around the corner.

"Kurenai and Asuma seem to be having fun," remarked Kakashi as moans came from the room beside us and I couldn't help but snicker. "What?"

I grinned, "Those aren't coming from their room."

"Then where are they coming from?"

"Naruto and Sasuke's," I replied and there was a shocked silence from Kakashi. "You didn't know? Give me a break, they practically messed up watch the other night because they were making out instead."

"I didn't realize-"

--

**Epilogue**

--

_Dear Diary, _

_I am back from that secret mission. The Hidden Village of the Mist is getting ready to attack Konoha with help from The Hidden Village of the Sound. Hokage-sama is quite worried. Umm, calling Naruto that is a bit strange. Oh well, he is Hokage now that Tsunade passed it on to him. He does deserve it. Him and Sasuke are having an impromptu 'dinner' party tonight at the Uchiha Compound. I wonder what they are going to announce. I'm glad I'm back in time with a new boyfriend at that. Wonder what everyone will say about it. He does love me after all which makes me happy. I love him back. Speaking of which, he's coming over soon to pick me up for the 'dinner' party. I should get ready._

Wind blew into the darkened room from an opened window and I sighed as the cool air brushed against my skin. It was time to get ready. Be on guard tonight, Naruto had told me earlier when I told him of the completed mission and what I had found. I left the diary opened on my desk as I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. To be on guard meant no dresses or skirts, unless I wore shorts under them. I shook my head, pants it is then.

When my boyfriend came to pick me up I was dressed in black dress pants that hid the kunai strapped to my leg. I wasn't the only one going prepared. I knew that much. A metallic baby blue satin tank with roped straps was pulled on next. Black heels that could easily be used as weapons and a small necklace with a metal arrow completed the ensemble. My long hair, recently re-died midnight blue, was pulled back into a simple braid. I started to leave the room but then my black finger-less, elbow length gloves came into view and I grabbed them. They would look great with the outfit and if I knew Sasuke he would have extra arm-guards lying around somewhere. I pulled them on instantly and retrieved my katana from the rack near the door.

"Ready to go koishi," my boyfriend asked as his arms circled my waist. "You look lovely by the way."

I turned in his arms and smiled as he placed my forehead protector on my head and tied it in the back. His, was as lopsided as ever, covered one eye, while his mask covered the bottom half of his face. I pulled the mask down quickly and kissed him. Then I pulled away and fixed the mask. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head at whatever was in his mind. Then he grabbed the bow that I had yet to really use in battle and slung it over a shoulder while the other took the arrows.

"You can leave the arrows," I told him honestly. "I have this," I showed him the necklace, "It was my grandmother's and when used with a jutsu creates a lot of these arrows, bigger then this of course."

"Of course."

--

I laughed at something that Ino said as we talked over the dinner of ramen, salad, mashed potatoes, miso soup, and roasted chicken. Sasuke and Naruto would be announcing their announcement after dinner and everyone wanted to finish hurriedly to find out what it was. Ino and I were one of the few that were eating leisurely. I felt a hand on my thigh and looked over at Kakashi with his mask perfect as ever.

"What's wrong?"

"Something feels wrong," he told me and I frowned as I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

Before I could say anything in response the warning bell rang in the center of the village and I was halfway out of my chair before Kakashi even moved.

"Sasuke do you have extra arm guards?" I shouted as I raced towards him.

"In the dojo," he returned and I ran after him down the hall.

I could hear both Ino and Kakashi after me and saw Naruto waiting ahead. He had arm guards in his hands and flung them at us as he grabbed weapons from the cabinets in the large room. Kakashi had brought his weapons with him as had I. So instead of waiting for them we both ran back to the front of the house and retrieved our weapons.

We were going to war. Mist and Sound were attacking.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this and if everyone wants I'll write a sequel, but it's all up to the reviewers. I know the romance was a bit on the implied side, but this was more about Sakura coming out of her shell and being strong then it was about anything else. So, please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
